Floyd Lawton/Deadshot
Batman: Arkham Origins Deadshot is one of the eight assassins hired by the criminal Joker (disguised as mob boss Black Mask) to kill Batman for fifty million dollars on a Christmas Eve night. In the video feed Batman takes from Penguin's drone, he is seen being interrupted in an assassination by four cops, all of whom he murders with one shot by ricocheting his bullet. At Old Gotham, Deadshot appears, stopping the police from apprehending Batman in an attempt to murder him personally. He ricochets a shot through the back of a SWAT cop who is aiming at Batman and into the tail rotor of a police chopper, making it spin out of control and crash. Batman initially thinks the SWAT sniper was the one who shot down the helicopter, but after scanning the crime scene discovers that the cop was killed by a ricochet from the same round that took down the helicopter, leading him to conclude only Deadshot could have done it. He traces the shot back to a nearby radio tower and discovers numbers on the shell casing left behind, which he quickly decodes to find a message from Deadshot saying he's waiting for him at the bank and he has a hostage and a "very itchy trigger finger". Batman then goes to his destination, where he finds Deadshot and several of his men along with the hostage. After taking out Deadshot's goons while avoiding the laser sights on his guns, Batman saves the hostage, defeats the assassin, and breaks his arms in the process. Deadshot seems to accept his fate and tells Batman to kill him quickly, but Batman refuses, instead opting to leave him for the police. Batman: Arkham City Deadshot is first seen in plain Arkham City Inmate attire, in the Processing Center, where he tells Bruce Wayne that he's on his 'list'. He is later found and confronted in the sidemission 'Shot in the Dark'. He is eventually tracked down by Batman due to the three assasinations of political prisoners he committied. The first assassination was easily tracked down by Batman, where Deadshot had left behind a customised casing for his bullets, with his name engraved on it, accidently letting Batman know that he is in Arkham City. The next assassination led Batman to a tripod where Deadshot was to hold his gun steady, which contained elements of a specific lead compound used in paints long ago. This narrowed down the possible areas where Deadshot would have been storing his weapons, but the amount of areas was too great for Batman to search in time. The final assassination led Batman to an area where Deadshot would have had to have been lying down to shoot, and where the body heat had melted the snow. The trace particles in the imprint Deadshot left from his uniform also narrowed down the possible locations of Deadshot's storage space even further, narrowing it down to three possible locations. Batman searched these locations until he found a PDA with a list of Deadshot's targets on it. With three targets remaining (Jack Ryder, Bruce Wayne, and Batman), Batman finds he is working on a schedule, and Deadshot is to assassinate Jack Ryder in a short amount of time. With little time to spare, Batman foils his assassination of Jack Ryder, and proceeds to fight Deadshot. In this fight, Batman must remain out of sight of Deadshot's laser, or he will be shot and killed on sight. Batman then takes down Deadshot by using the grill he is standing on as an advantage, and traps him in one of the carriages in the Bowery, with Batman leaving coordinates of his location for Commissioner James Gordon to come arrest him later. Voice Actor Deadshot is voiced by Chris Cox. Category:Assassins Category:Eight Assassins Category:Villains Category:Killers Category:Males Category:Characters